Secret Admirer
by DeweyFinn21
Summary: Emma's receiving secret admirer letters. Who could be sending them? What will Emma think when she finds out who is sending them to her? Will she return the feelings? Can I ask more questions? Yes I can. Just not now. Find out who it is in this story. Emma/?. My first Megaforce fic.


Secret Admirer

By DeweyFinn21

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Megaforce. Just thought I should say that. Author's note: To those who read my Jemily fics, I hope that you won't abandon me because I have these ideas for the Megaforce Rangers, and I might get back to Jemily when I get an idea. Although there is one that I have. Anyways, this is going to be my first Megaforce story, so hopefully I get the characters right, except maybe their actual pairing on the show, since I'm sorta bad on choosing before their established, because when it happens, I might like them, but if I choose before, it won't happen, so I figure that I might as well write my stories now.**_

The bell had rung, meaning that class was over. Jake left the room chasing after Gia, and Noah stayed behind to talk to the teacher. Emma walked to her locker, when Troy stopped her.

"Hey, Emma?" He asked.

"Yes, Troy?"

"Well, I was thinking that we need to learn more about each other, since we're the sky people and everything." Troy said trying to keep it vague so people wouldn't know that they were Power Rangers.

"Sure, later today?" Emma asked.

"Sure, that'll be fine." Troy said walking away. Emma opened up her locker and a piece of paper fell out. It was folded a couple times, so she unfolded it and it was a note. It read.

_Dear Emma,_

_I know this might seem a little wierd, because we've known each other without really knowing each other, but I just wanted to tell you that I really like you._

_From,_

_Your Secret Admirer._

Emma looked at the note. She noticed that they misspelled weird, but other than that it seemed well written. She wondered who could've written her the note, then her mind went back to just a few seconds ago.

"Troy." She whispered under her breath, she wondered why he would do that if he was going to hang out with her later that day. She decided to play his little game, and wrote on the back of the note.

_Dear Secret Admirer,_

_You misspelled weird. Try to spell better, if you want to make me your girlfriend._

_From,_

_Emma._

She placed in back in her locker.

* * *

That afternoon she kept looking at Troy for any signs that he wrote the letter.

"Man, that seems a little weird." Emma said at nothing in particular. Troy paused.

"Uh, sure Emma. But, I don't really get what's so weird about a frozen yogurt shop."

"Yeah, I know, I just can't believe that we've known each other without knowing each other." Emma kept trying to make him crack.

"What?" Troy asked seriously confused.

_"Man, he's good." _She thought. She got to know Troy a little more, but kept feeling like it was awkward since he liked her.

* * *

The next day at school she opened her locker to find another note. This one read.

_Dear Emma,_

_I know. I was testing you._

_From,_

_Your Secret Admirer._

Emma looked at that note and realized that only one person would be that cocky. She walked right up to Jake to confront him.

"Hey, Jake." Emma said sweetly.

"Hey, Emma." He said worried.

"So, you like me?" She asked. Jake started coughing.

"What?" He asked.

"Oh, please, you wrote me those letters yesterday and today, just admit it!"

"What letters? I like Gia, not you!" Jake told her.

"Okay, if I don't get a letter this afternoon, I'll know it was you." Emma said, hoping that he'd fall for her trap.

* * *

That afternoon, Emma opened up her locker, and no letter fell out.

"Huh, it wasn't Jake." She said. She got what she needed and closed her locker.

* * *

The next day at school she opened up her locker and a letter fell out.

_Dear Emma,_

_Really? You thought Jake wrote these? Please, everyone knows he like Gia. Although, I do think that Pink is a great color on you, it's just a shame I can't see your face when it's on._

_From, _

_Your Secret Admirer._

"Wow, Troy, you really like me, don't you." She muttered under her breath. She didn't really have any feelings for him, but maybe she could humor him for a date or two. Might be fun.

* * *

That day, they had to fight off another alien attack. When they finished, Emma took Troy away from the others.

"Okay, here's the deal. One date, and then we'll see how we feel." Emma said.

"Okay?" Troy said.

"Pick me up at 7 on Saturday." Emma said walking away with a skip. Jake came up to Troy.

"What'd she want?"

"I think she has a crush on me, she just asked me out for no reason."

"Did she mention a letter?" Jake asked.

"No."

"Oh, she thought I liked her because of a letter." Jake explained.

* * *

The next day, she didn't receive a letter. Or for that matter, for the rest of the week.

"Huh, I guess Troy figured that he got what he wanted." Emma said as she left school for the weekend. When she got home, her mom said that she got a letter.

_Dear Emma,_

_I hope you have fun with Troy._

_From,_

_Your Secret Admirer._

She reread the letter again and again, wondering what it could mean.

"Oh, no." Emma realized that she didn't count on someone. Noah. Emma tried her hardest to contact him, but she couldn't reach him, he wouldn't even answer his Ranger communicator. She decided to do the next best thing.

"Hey, Troy." She contacted.

"Yeah, Emma, you wanna cancel our date?" He asked jokingly.

"Yes." She told him.

"What?" He asked surprised.

"Oh, did you like me too?" Emma asked hoping that she wouldn't break two hearts in one week.

"Well, not exactly, but I thought that you liked me, so I was a little shocked." Troy explained.

"I messed up." Emma told him.

"What do you mean?"

"Noah wrote me these letters, and"

"Letters? Like what you confronted Jake over?"

"Yes, and I totally didn't think that he would do something like that, but he did, and now he won't talk to me."

"Well, why did you think I wrote them?" Troy asked.

"Well, the first one appeared that day you wanted to get to know me better." Emma explained.

"Oh, wow." He said realizing the coincidence.

"And then I thought Jake, because the second letter had an attitude to it, but Noah's Jake's best friend, of course he would get some of his behavior." Emma said. "And I've messed everything up, I just can't believe it, I'm a failure." Emma kept going until Troy interrupted.

"Emma, Emma, calm down." Troy told her.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because you sound like you're in love with Noah." He told her.

"What?" She asked surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah, now I'm gonna try to talk to him and explain what happened, and maybe I'll tell you, and maybe I won't have to." Troy said.

"Thanks, Troy." Emma said.

* * *

Emma had been waiting for hours, but nobody had contacted her. Suddenly her cell phone went off. She answered as quick as possible.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey, Emma." Gia said.

"Oh." Emma said disappointed.

"Oh?" Gia asked.

"I thought that you would be someone else." Emma told her.

"Like who?"

"Noah."

"Why?"

"He likes me, and I didn't even consider him as a candidate for the person who wrote my secret admirer letters."

"Oh." Gia said understanding her friend's problem. "Well, don't worry, he can't hide from you forever." Gia joked.

"Yeah." Emma said with false reassurance. "Bye, Gia."

"Bye." Emma hung up her phone. She kept waiting for Noah or Troy to contact her.

* * *

Emma didn't know when she fell asleep, but she woke up at about noon on Saturday. She decided to take a shower and change clothes, since she was still in what she wore the day before. When she got out of the shower, she wrapped a towel around herself and went to her room to get changed. When she stepped into her room, Noah was there.

"AHH!" She screamed.

"Sorry! Your mom just told me to wait in your room for you!" He said running past her and out of her room. He was out of the hallway connecting to her room before he stopped. Emma come out about five minutes later completely dressed.

"Sorry." Noah said.

"No, I'm the one who should be apologizing." Emma said.

"Why, you didn't walk in on me wearing practically nothing." Noah said.

"If I had realized it earlier, you wouldn't have had to." Emma said.

"Yeah, so, can we still be friends?" Noah asked.

"What?" Emma asked.

"Well, I mean, it's obvious that you don't like me as much as I like you." Noah started.

"I'll have you know that just yesterday Troy had to calm me down because I love you!" Emma blurted out. They both froze. "I mean, that I sounded like I was in love with you." Emma tried to correct herself.

"Wait, you love me?" Noah asked.

"Um, uh." Emma stuttered.

"Emma, how do you feel when I tell you that I love you?" Noah asked. Emma remained silent, but she broke out in a little smile. "I knew it." Noah said.

"What? I didn't say anything!" Emma said not knowing that her body was subconsciously giving him the answer.

"You smiled." He told her.

"I did?" She asked.

"It's okay, you're confused. I understand. I went through the same thing when I first felt like it for you. I tested my tells on Jake, but he thought it was for someone else. I didn't tell him that I liked you." Noah explained.

"So, what does this mean?" Emma asked.

"What do you want it to mean?" Noah asked her.

"Noah." She started.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Do you wanna go on a date tonight?" She asked.

"Sure, pick you up at 7, honey?"

"Sure, but don't call me honey. I'm more of a sweetie gal." Emma told him.

"Got it, sweetie." Noah said leaving her house. Emma then went in her room and laid down on the bed. It took her a good three minutes to realize that she really did feel that way for Noah. When she realized it, she knew that she had to get ready for her date that night.

* * *

When Noah came to pick her up that night, she was wearing a pink dress that she really liked, and he was wearing his best blue button-up shirt and nice pants that he had. The two of them decided to go get something to eat and then see a movie.

"So, where do you want to go?" Noah asked.

"Um, I don't really know." Emma admitted.

"Me either." Noah confessed.

"So, um." Emma felt awkward.

"Yeah." Noah said, understanding.

"Well, let's just see where we end up." Emma said.

* * *

They ended up at this really nice, but not too nice since they were on a highschooler-who-doesn't-work's budget, place. They sat down at the table they were given and tried to decide what they wanted to eat.

"So, have you been here before?" Emma asked.

"Nope." Noah told her. "You?"

"No. I was sorta hoping you could tell me what's good here." Emma said.

"Me too." Noah said. "I think I'll just get the grilled chicken." He said.

"Okay, I think that I'll get the tortilla soup." Emma said.

"That all?" Noah asked.

"Yeah, I'm not really hungry right now." Emma told him.

"Okay." Noah said, accepting her answer. The waiter came by and took their drink orders, two Cokes, and their food orders and then left to give the order to the chef.

"So, how long?" Emma asked.

"Two years." He told her.

"What?!" She asked surprised.

"Look, it's nothing. I thought I would get over it, but when I didn't I figured that you could just try it out once." Noah said.

"What was with the notes?" She asked.

"I knew that I couldn't talk to you face to face, so that was the next best thing."

"How did you get them into my locker?" Emma wanted to know.

"Oh, that. It's no big deal." Noah said trying to brush it off.

"Noah." She said threateningly.

"I used a safe cracking device to figure out your combination." Noah admitted.

"Well, points for creativity." Emma said.

"I didn't want you to think that I was a creep." He told her.

"Noah, I couldn't possibly think of you like that." Emma told him.

"Thanks." He said.

"Noah, I mean it." She kept going.

"I know, and I said thanks." Noah said.

"You don't believe me." Emma said offended.

"What? I do, it's just that, well, every girl thinks that I'm a creep, just because I'm smart."

"Guys think of me that way too." Emma said.

"No they don't." Noah said.

"Yes they do. I'm a smart girl, so I must be creepy, that's how guys' minds work." Emma said.

"Thanks." Noah said sarcastically.

"Not you, it's just. Ugh. I can't put words to it. I, you know, I think it has something to do with this." Emma said.

"What?" Noah asked.

"You, here, with me. I just can't seem to say the right thing." Emma told him.

"That's a symptom that professionals like to call 'gibberish of love.' Noah told her.

"Really? What professionals?" Emma asked.

"The internet. And Jake, he taught me about it. It's how I realized my feelings for you." Noah said.

"Oh." Emma said. "So, I guess that this means that." She paused.

"It only means what you want it to mean." Noah said.

"You keep saying stuff like that." Emma told him.

"It's 'cause it's true." Noah said.

"Well, I'm still working on it." She told him. Noah smirked, realizing what this meant. "What?"

"Oh, nothing." Noah said.

* * *

After the food arrived and they ate, they paid and left the restaurant.

"So, how was your meal?" Noah asked.

"It was fine. Yours?"

"It was good. So, off to a movie?"

"Let's go." Emma said. They headed to the theater.

* * *

"So, romance movie, action movie, action movie, romance movie, comedy movie, action movie, romance movie." Noah asked. "Which one?"

"Well, I don't really like romance movies because they're so cheesy. Action movies might be better, I think I'll have to go with, um."

"You don't know." Noah said.

"No." She admitted.

"Okay, then, random number generator, let's see, 7 movies, random number chooses 7." Noah said. _**(Yes, I actually used a random number generator. Just thought I should say that.)**_

"Okay, so a romance movie, last on the list. Oh hey, it's _Ranger_ _Romance_." Emma said.

"Wait, the one about the fake Power Rangers who fall in love?" Noah asked.

"Yeah. I hear that for a romance movie it works, and that it sorta has action in it. So maybe we win." Emma said.

"Well, let's go see." Noah said.

* * *

They bought their tickets and had a little while to kill, so they went to the arcade at the theater. _**(Why does this seem familiar? I mean, in my other one, it was only the girl who went to the arcade, oh my gosh I forgot to bring back the stuffed Ranger! Luckily I have a few more ideas, maybe I can squeeze it in.)**_

"So, do you know how to do this?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, I may be socially awkward, but I know how pinball works." Noah said.

"Okay. Just wondering." Emma replied. Noah got started with the game. He was hitting the bumpers and putting up his score. He was nowhere near the high score of 5,846,322, but he was doing well.

"Wow, you're doing good." Emma remarked. _**(Uh, hello. I just said that.)**_

"Thanks." Noah said. "It's nothing really." He told her. She watched him play the pinball machine and saw the way the lights from it reflected off his glasses. Then she saw her reflection, she was grinning like an idiot.

_"Whoa, have I been doing that the whole time?" _She asked herself. _"Well, I think I know now that I'm in love with Noah. He's just so, I can't even say it in my own head. I really have it bad. I'm still sorry for not considering him in the first place. He's really a great guy and-"_

"Emma!" Noah said louder this time.

"Huh? What?"

"It's almost time, the movie's about to start." Noah said.

"Really?" Emma asked.

"Yeah. Let's go." Noah told her grabbing her hand and leading her to the ticket counter. They handed the person their ticket and were told to go to Theater 5 on the right. They followed the directions and went to find a seat. When they got there it wasn't very crowded, mostly because it wasn't the newest romance movie to come out and so most couples were at the other films.

"So, hope you like the movie." Noah said.

"Yeah." Emma said. _"I wonder if. No. He wouldn't. I gotta just think about our date. Well, I just wish that I had some popcorn, and a drink." _"Well, I just wish that I had some popcorn, and a drink." She said. Noah got up and left to get it for her, but she didn't notice because she didn't even know she said it out loud. She was just trying to work out her feelings.

* * *

Noah got back in the middle of the second preview. The first one was for some generic action movie, obviously put there for the guys. The second one was a romantic comedy about some girl who finds out that she is a different girl, but was switched at birth, and then meets a guy, who it turns out was the fiancee of the her she was supposed to be that had been living with her family. Emma thought that it was a terrible concept, but maybe they could do something with it, but probably not. The next preview was about some comedy for guys that either of them could care less for. Then the actual movie started.

* * *

When the movie was over, the two of them got out of the theater and started walking home.

"Oh, man, that was really funny!" Emma said.

"Well, not when it was trying to be!" Noah pointed out.

"Yeah, but they totally got everything about being a Ranger wrong. Oh man, that was, thanks, I needed that." Emma told him.

"Why?" Noah asked.

"Because it made me realize something." Emma said.

"What?" Noah asked. Emma then jumped on him and kissed him.

"So, I'm guessing this means that you'll be my girlfriend?" Noah asked.

"Yes. Noah. I will be your girlfriend." Emma told him happily.

"So, then, what next?" Noah asked.

"Well, we could tell the others." Emma suggested.

"Yeah, should probably do that." Noah said. He got out his communicator and contacted Jake. "Hey!"

"Hey, what's up Noah?"

"Emma and I are dating now." He told Jake.

"Wait, what?" Jake asked confused.

"What?" Noah asked.

"I thought Emma liked Troy?"

"Oh, oh, you, you didn't hear about how she thought Troy gave her the letters wh-"

"What letters? She thought I gave her some letters! Does she like me?" Jake asked freaking out.

"No, no, look, I wrote the letters, Emma didn't know that, and now we're dating." Noah explained slowly trying to calm Jake down.

"Oh." Jake said starting to understand.

"Got it?" Noah asked.

"Yep. You know, I always knew that you would get a girl. I just assumed I would have one first." Jake said.

"Don't worry, Gia's just playing hard to get." Noah told him.

"Yeah, that's what she's doing."

"Well, see you later." Noah said.

"Bye." Noah then contacted Troy.

"Hey." Troy said answering.

"So, I guess that it worked."

"Oh, really." Troy said.

"Yeah. I thought that when you told me that she was sad that you were just being friendly to me, but nope. She actually apologized a few times. And then we went on a date and now it's official."

"Good for you." Troy said.

"Yeah, I would've been okay if she ended up with you. I mean, I know that you'll never hurt her."

"Dude, it's okay. You got her. Just don't mess it up." Troy said.

"Yeah, okay." Noah said.

"Well, bye." Troy said. Noah then turned to see Emma getting off her communicator.

"Gia knows." Emma said.

"Troy and Jake do too." Noah told her.

"So, I guess. Tomorrow we put pictures of each other in our lockers?" Emma suggested.

"Do people actually do that?" Noah asked.

"I don't know. But we can." Emma said.

"Sure, just find a good picture of yourself and I'll put it in my locker." Noah said.

"Yeah, you do the same." Emma said. They arrived at Emma's house.

"Well, here you go." Noah said.

"Thanks." Emma said, kissing him. "I had a wonderful night."

"Me too." Noah said. She went inside her house and went to her room. She thought about him. She thought about herself. She thought about that stupid movie. Yep. Things would be alright.

_**So, did you like it?** _What the? Noah and Emma? _**Yeah?**_Noah. And Emma. _**Do you have anything else to say?** _That is probably the least popular pairing in Megaforce history. _**So?**_So? What? You? I? Huh? This? Look, nobody else cares about this pairing! _**Yeah.**_Yeah? Whataya mean yeah? _**Well, I know it's not that popular. But it is my ship.**_So, you're okay with the fact that nobody is going to read your stories? _**Oh, who knows, they might.**_Yeah right. _**Look, Robert. I don't care what other people think of my favorite pairings. I'll keep to my fics, if they'll keep to theirs.**_You know that's a stupid arguement, right? Oh, wait, you're you. Makes sense. _**Look, I know you're never getting out.** _It's 'cause I'm your schizophrenia. _**Really? Calling back that fic.**** I don't know why you did that.**_It amused me. _**Anyways, time to end this.**_Okay, review, people.


End file.
